Sebuah Cerita
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Sepercuma menaburkan garam ke laut dan sesalah menambahkan gula ke dalam teh hijau. Tapi, tidak juga. (exo, chansoo, bxb)


Aku diam tapi dia tidak berhenti bicara, aku menanggapi tapi dia malah tambah membicarakan hal tidak penting, aku tidak peduli dia masih bicara. Serba salah seperti lagunya Raisa. Inginnya bilang: Chanyeol, tolong berhenti bicara karena kepalaku sudah pusing. Tapi takutnya yang keluar caci maki dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Chanyeol'kan cuma remaja dalam masa pubertas yang emosinya masih terombang-ambing. Kadang bilang A besoknya B lusanya lagi Z, duh.

Aku diam-diam menghela nafas lelah. Butuh energi juga mendengarkan Chanyeol bercerita sebegitu panjangnya, dari A sampai Z, itupun juga dijelaskan satu-satu tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Chanyeol." kataku menyelanya. Dia tiba-tiba diam sambil memasang wajah kebingungan, mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba bicara.

"Kepalaku mau meledak." Keluhku pelan sambil bangkit dari kursi meja makan yang berkapasitas empat orang ini.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" tanyanya lalu kulihat dia menggelindingkan bola basketnya ke pojok ruangan dan membuka kaos basketnya dari atas.

Tidakkah dia tahu kalau tindakannya barusan benar-benar akan memecahkan kepalaku dan nafasku mungkin habis melihat dia buka baju sebegitu cepatnya.

"Aku menginap lagi di sini." kata Chanyeol. Aku diam sambil mengaduk teh hijau yang baru saja kuseduh.

"Aku mau coklat panas, Hyung…" katanya sambil merengek. Chanyeol suka sekali merengek.

"Percuma punya kaki punya tangan kalau kau masih suka menyuruh orang untuk pekerjaan yang bisa kau kerjakan sendiri." Aku menyesap tehku sebentar, merasakan bagaimana rasa tehnya di lidah, hambar.

"Hyung…" Rengekkannya macam bayi.

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan lagi untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang tanpa kaos. Dia yang tanpa kaos sebenarnya yang paling kuhindari tapi mengingat lagi tentang Chanyeol hanya remaja pubertas dengan emosi yang terombang-ambing. Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskan lewat mulut.

"Jongin tadi mencetak lebih banyak poin. Dia keren tapi aku lebih keren. Semua orang bersorak untuk dia bukan untukku. Memangnya aku kurang keren ya?" Mulai lagi. Aku hanya menopang dagu dengan malas sambil sesekali menatap meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu ini.

"Kau beranggapan Jongin keren makanya dia jadi keren." Kutanggapi dengan menyesap tehku lagi. Dia kelihatan berpikir lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo tidur!" Chanyeol mengambil kaos gantinya dari dalam tasnya lalu memakainya dengan gerakan kilat kemudian dia bangkit untuk menarik tanganku setelah memakai deodoran semprot yang banyak.

"Dosen pembimbingku bisa mengamuk kalau tahu aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Chanyeol."

"Besok bolos saja."

"Kenapa aku harus bolos?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Hyung."

Aku menggeleng. Berpikir kalau sepertinya aku salah telah memilih Chanyeol yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih, apalagi Chanyeol masih di kelas tiga. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia lulus tapi aku masih merasa berpacaran dengan bocah. Ini seperti menambahkan gula ke dalam teh hijau, SALAH dan menaburkan garam ke laut, PERCUMA.

Pikiran Chanyeol masih sederhana, seperti dia bisa mengamuk kapan saja kepada guru atau teman-temannya dan tidak peduli kalau besok akan jadi apa. Berbeda dengan aku yang mulai merancang masa depanku, pikiranku berkembang ke tingkat yang lebih rumit dan Chanyeol sepertinya belum terlalu mengerti. Aku juga mengerti kalau Chanyeol akan berkembang juga tapi kalau menunggu terlalu lama, sorry to say, aku tidak suka menunggu lama.

"Hyung!" Teriaknya jengkel, dia masih menarik tanganku untuk cepat-cepat masuk kamar.

"Chanyeol." Tegasku. Aku tidak bisa selalu menuruti omongan Chanyeol, jadi, karena aku yang lebih dewasa di sini aku perlu memberitahu Chanyeol kalau apa yang dilakukannya sudah berlebihan. Bukan sekali dua kali dia begini tapi lebih banyak dari puluhan kali.

Kulirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas malam tapi Chanyeol terlihat belum mengantuk.

Aku akhirnya mengalah karena besok harus bangun pagi dan mengantarkan Chanyeol ke sekolahnya. Sebenarnya aku ini kekasihnya atau supirnya? Tidak tahu, aku bisa merangkap jadi supirnya juga. Tidak masalah selama aku tidak ada pekerjaan atau tugas yang menumpuk.

"Ayo tidur." kataku, gantian aku yang menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol langsung rebahan di atas kasur sementara aku pergi ke kamar kecil untuk pipis. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana cara mengakhiri hubungan dengan remaja yang sedang pubertas dan masih belum punya KTP tapi berpikir lagi, terkadang orang yang sudah punya KTP-pun masih bertingkah macam anak-anak.

Setelah itu aku merebahkan diriku di sebelahnya, menyamping ke kiri di mana dia juga menyamping ke kanan. Wajah kami berhadapan dan Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengandung banyak arti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung!" katanya sedikit memekik lalu membawaku ke dalam pelukannya untuk digoyang-goyangkan tak tentu arah.

Aku diam sampai dia berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya dan tubuhku.

"Tidur, Chanyeol."

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung." Chanyeol selalu tidak mengikuti saranku, dia lebih suka berlaku senyamannya. "Maksudku aku mungkin masih bocah kelas 3 SMA tapi kau tahu Hyung, setelah ini aku akan lulus dan mencoba menghilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakanku." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan. Tangannya mengelusi punggungku dan itu cukup membuatku masuk ke dalam pelukannya lebih dalam.

"Kau harus menghilangkannya segera, Chanyeol, sifatmu yang itu benar-benar berlebihan." Gumamku di dadanya. Dadanya selalu nyaman untuk menjadi sandaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung!" katanya lagi dengan lantang tanpa keraguan dan aku menemukan diriku merasa bersalah. Ini tidak sepercuma menaburkan garam ke laut dan tidak sesalah menambahkan gula ke dalam teh hijau. Chanyeol mencintaiku lalu apa yang salah dari itu?

"Kau harus cepat-cepat tumbuh dewasa." Gumamku lagi dan kembali menyamankan dalan pelukannya.

Well, aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol, jadi cepat-cepatlah tumbuh dewasa agar aku tidak kewalahan menanggapimu!

* * *

End.

* * *

Gjls emang:D tapi semoga kamu mau meluangkan waktu untuk menuliskan pendapat:D btw judulnya lembe banget:'v


End file.
